Crash Cage
Overview Her level range also includes 25-29. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By *Vince Dubrowski New Contact(s) * Diviner Maros Maros says a lot of strange things. Don't let him get into your head. Diviner Maros is a member of the Circle of Thorns, but even the others in the Cult seem to be scared of him. Rumor is that he can see the past and the future, but no one is sure if it's true or not. What is known is that he's looking for freelancers to complete some special work for him, and that even though others in the Circle aren't happy with that, no one's made a move to stop him. Probably because they're afraid of what he knows. Maros has an endless supply of Magic and Mutant enhacements. Information Circle of Thorns Acolyte Crash is the daughter of Kirk Cage, the leader of the Cage Consortium. But don't even think about using her to get to the big guy himself. The two haven't spoken since she ran away and joined up with some crazy young mystics who thought they could make good with the Circle of Thorns. Most of Crash's youthful companions are dead, but the Circle seems to be impressed with her spirit. She might just have a bright future ahead of her, if she can stay on the Circle's good side. Crash took a small fortune with her when she left home, and she uses that to finance the Circle's work, along with her own petty acts of revenge against her father. Initial Contact What the character says when you first talk to him or her. Store Crash Cage sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin natural/magic enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin natural/magic enhancements * All level 25 single-origin magic enhancements Crash Cage does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arc Breaking the Cage Souvenir: Darkened Crystal You've kept this dark purple crystal that you stole from a Circle lair. Although its colour has darkened and you no longer feel any power within it, it's a potent reminder of the adventure you like to think of as: Breaking the Cage It began with an insidious plan. Crash Cage wanted to feed the Circle intel on some Cage higher ups, but she knew she'd be the first suspect when things began to go wrong in her father's company. So she sent you to a patsy, Vince Dubrowski. Vince was unfailingly loyal to Cage Consortium, but he had a crush on Crash, so she was able to manipulate him into giving up the name of the company's CEO: Leonard Sykes. You kidnapped the unfortunate Mr. Sykes, despite the best efforts of Cage security. You went to deliver Sykes' location to the Circle, but the Legacy Chain was waiting for you. You defeated them and managed to get the information to the Circle representatives on the scene. When you returned to Crash, however, her speech was strange. Something had clearly happened during your absence. Crash advised you to go to a Circle lair where you would 'meet your destiny', but something about the situation seemed fishy. Instead, you went to Vince Dubrowski, to see if he had any insight into Crash's strange behavior. He told you he had been warned against just such an event. He wanted you to retrieve a Circle crystal that would restore Crash to her old self. You did so, and in the process came face to face with Leonard Sykes for the second time. The wimpy executive had undergone quite a transformation, setting himself up as a Circle of Thorns mystic. Once you secured the crystal, you took it back to Crash, who became her old self once again. She said that the Circle had decided to change her once they learned that she was unwilling to return to Cage Consortium and help them cement their control. In the end, Crash was happy to have done so much damage to her father's company. You, of course, were happy to get paid. Coral Bonanza Souvenir: Coral Shard According to Mr. Bocor, this simple coral shard is part of a vast and terrible force. You've kept it because you expect it will come in handy, and because it's a reminder of the escapade you like to think of as: Coral Bonanza It began with Crash Cage's plan to curry favour with her 'friends' in the Circle of Thorns. She paid you to steal several coral shards from Cage Consortium, who were in the process of selling their finds to representatives from Arachnos. You stole the shards, and Crash handed them over to her friends. But she was curious. She sent you to the famed vodoun master, Mr. Bocor, to see if he could tell you the shard's secrets. Crash attempted to blackmail the old man by seeking his true name, but Bocor was unimpressed. He informed you he would only talk if you retrieved one of the shards for him. When you got back to Crash, you were in for a surprise. Arachnos operatives had followed Crash to the Circle lair where the shards were stored, and they were attacking! You had to repel them, or you and Crah would suffer the Circle's wrath. While beating down Arachnos for the Circle, you managed to sneak into their treasure troves and make off with a single shard. You took it to Mr. Bocor, and what he told you was remarkable: the shards were part of some sort of living beast, and the old reprobate was sure you had a hand in the creature's destiny. he allowed you to keep the shard, and you have to wonder: what interest does Bocor have in the fate of this creature? What interest does he have in your own fate? And how long will it be before Crash's reckless double-crossing catches up with the both of you? Missions Help the Circle make a move on Cage Consortium Briefing This is a big day for me. My friends in the Circle have come to me for help. They're ready to make a move on Cage Consortium, to take it over from the outside! I've agreed to lead them to a key executive within the organization. Boy, my dad will flip! But, listen, I can't be associated too closely with this move. Everyone knows I'm disloyal, and I'm the first one dad will look to when he senses trouble. So the actual info's coming from someone my dad really trusts: Vince Dubrowski. Mission Acceptance The truth is, Vince is loyal. Totally loyal. And he likes me. Makes a great patsy, don't you think? Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Vince Dubrowski Crash told me to expect you. She said she'd uncovered evidence that someone was cheating the Consortium, and she wanted me to lead you to 'em. Well, at first I wasn't sure I believed her. But the evidence she provided was pretty convincing. Good 'ol Crash! I always knew she'd come back to the consortium eventually! The guy's name is Leonard Sykes, our CEO. According to Crash's evidence, he's been embezzling for almost twenty years. Do what you want with him. He's dead to me now. Mission Objective(s) Cage Consortium's offices are always well-guarded. * Kidnap Leonard Sykes You have kidnapped Leonard Sykes. Debriefing Ha hah! I knew VInce would fall for that trumped up embezzling info. He's so dumb, and so predictable! He'll be a good source of intel for us. Now that he believes we're working in the consortium's interest, I can get him to keep feeding us scraps about all the higher ups. It won't be long before the Circle accomplishes its goal and takes over Cage Consortium for good! And when they do, they'll have the two of us to thank for it! Deliver Sykes' location to the Circle of Thorns Briefing Thanks for kidnapping Leonard Sykes for me. I've got him all tucked away, and I just need you to deliver his location to the Circle of Thorns. Think you can handle that? Mission Acceptance I knew Sykes when I was a kid. Nice guy. Pity he's in the way of the Circle's plans. Mission Objective(s) Is that a gust of wind you hear, or a mournful sigh? * Defeat all Legacy Chain You have communicated Sykes' location to the Circle, despite the efforts of the Legacy Chain. Debriefing You have done well, Villain, and the glorious Circle is in your debt. As for me, my mind has shifted in recent days. I see no more need for my enemity with my father. I will return to the Cage Consortium, and help the Circle lead it to greatness. And you? I will have use for you, I expect. Come see me soon. Breaking the Cage Briefing Mission Acceptance Mission Objectives * Talk to Vince Dubrowski The Circle's origins stretch far back into the past, and our glorious empire will extend eternally into the future. This I know. As for you, you are intelligent, and powerful. I have no doubt that, if you are allowed to go unchecked, some day we will come into conflict. But it is my hope that, with proper guidance, you may be useful to our cause. I want you to go to a certain lair of the Circle. There, you will meet your destiny. * Steal the Crystal - Vince Dubrowski So, Crash is acting all funny? That's bad, real bad. Things have been nasty for the Consortium ever since I gave up Sykes. Looks like the Circle used his information to take out a number of other key people. They got Frankie Tomlin, and Noel Powers. Big names in the company. And now it looks like they've done something to Crash, too. Fortunately, she told me what to do if something like this happened. She wants you to go to a Circle cave and bring back a crystal that can restore her. Oh, don't worry. She'll pay you wall. And if she couldn't, I would. I can't see anything happen to Crash. She's way too special for that. Clue: * Crystal When you touch this crystal, you feel a strange presence brush against your mind. There's a definite familiarity to it, but you can't quite pin the reason down. * Leonard's story When you defeated Leonard Sykes, the Cage executive who became a Circle mystic, he said, "You've ruined everything! You and that pesky child! Her animosity for her father was a useful tool to turn her to our side, but now it impedes our progress. And so we had to take steps. You may have defeated me, but Crash will serve our purpose by leading Cage Consortium to a new era -- whether her soul is in it or not. Debriefing The crystal? No! Nooo! Don't bring it any nearer you'll disrupt the -- Well, that's better. Thanks. Thanks a million. I guess I got in a little over my head with the Circle. I thought they just wanted me to help them get an in with Cage Consortium, but they were far more devious than I expected! They wanted me to go back to work for my dad, and I wouldn't do it. So they nearly changed me forever! They probably would have done the same to you, given the chance. I'm glad you didn't give it to them. The good thing is, the Circle's done a lot of damage to Cage Consortium, and I can take the credit for that! Maybe this'll make my dad respect me at last! Mission Description Briefing Text of mission description before you accept mission Mission Acceptance What the contact says after you accept the mission. Mission Objective(s) * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Clue: Clue title Clue description Badge Completion of this mission earns a hero/villain the Badge Link badge. Debriefing What the contact says after the mission is completed. External Links * Category:CoV Contacts Level 25-29